Labor compliance laws in the U.S.A. vary from state to state and the penalties levied against employers for violations can range from mandatory overtime pay for employees to costly lawsuits. The complexity of the law and the difficulty in implementing, managing, and monitoring enforcement of such laws ultimately adds to the overall cost of operations.
Moreover, employers need a way to communicate in real-time with their employees, monitor employee clock-in/clock-out and break activity, and ensure compliance with labor laws in order to reduce overall labor costs.
Similarly, employees need to be alerted when a break is due because they may not always now or may not be paying attention because they are so busy doing their jobs.
When mistakes occur either on the employee or employer side with respect to employee breaks, checking in, and/or checking out, then it is the employer that can get in a lot of trouble with government authorities or labor organizations.
Rarely, is an enterprise intentionally doing something wrong, but in many instances intent is irrelevant with respect to the repercussions. Most likely, employers lack the proper automated monitoring techniques, communication, and/or procedures for catching mistakes before they can occur.
Therefore, improved techniques for automated employee management are needed.